


The Engagement

by itsa_bee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, and i guess a tiny bit angsty for a sec, but just for like half a second, but mostly just funny, fake dating au, this was just supposed to be like 2k but then it just grew, turns fake dating, warning this is fluffy and happy, wedding dress shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsa_bee/pseuds/itsa_bee
Summary: Lily and Marlene decide to go wedding dress shopping, even though neither of them are even in a relationship much less engaged. One thing leads to another, James Potter enters the scene, some fake dating ensues, and then they eat an engagement cake!---“So who’s the lucky man?” Clara said, “I don’t think I ever asked you about your fiancé. How rude of me."“Oh his name’s James!” Marlene interjected before Lily could reply. She met Lily’s glare with a sweet smile.Clara looked over at Lily, waiting for her to gush over her beau. Lily cleared her throat when she saw the expectant look on Clara’s face, and covered her grimace with a fake lovesick smile.





	The Engagement

“Let’s go walk around! This street is cute and I still want to hang out,” Lily said to Marlene. They had just reunited after summer jobs separated them for too long, and Lily had missed her friend. Lunch had been spent laughing and catching up on each other’s summers, and complaining that they were beginning their final year of University. 

“Well there’s a bridal store right across the street- want to go try on some dresses?” Marlene said as the pair left the restaurant. Lily grinned and linked arms with her friend

“Mar, this is exactly why we are friends.” 

Neither of the girls had thought the prospect all the way through, which became obvious when Marlene inspected her own fingers bare fingers and scrunched her nose. “I haven’t got any rings though. You?”

Lily paused and stared at her hands, observing that the plain silver band on her right hand was too thin to be an engagement band, and the druzy stone on her left couldn’t pass for one either. 

Lily however was not to be dismayed. “I’ll just make up some story about how we’ve talked about it getting married so I know it’s coming but he hasn’t proposed just yet."

“And we were in the neighborhood getting lunch and decided to pop by just to start looking for you,” Marlene finished.

“Exactly!"

“And who’s the lucky guy?”

Lily laughed, “I don’t know I’ll make up some name on the spot.”

“James Potter?” Marlene made a poor attempt at being sly.

“Oh my god Mar,” Lily groaned. In the three years they had been at uni together, Marlene had constantly insisted the two of them would end up married. 

“What?”

“When are you going to give up on your schemes to get us together?”

“I plead the fifth”

“Which ones that one?”

“I don’t know, I think it’s just a thing people say.” Marlene trailed off in thought then, with a quick shake of her head to clear her mind, replied, “Come on Lil just let me have my love story.”

“I will let you have any love story. I just don’t want to be romantic lead in it,” Lily joked back. Marlene had been on her back about her nonexistent relationship with James for so long that it had become a running gag in their friendship. Lily and James had been friends for three years and, excepting a mild crush that Lily had when they first met, they had only ever been friends. According to Lily, that is. According to Marlene they were the tragic tale of bad timing and miscommunications wrapped up in painfully cute bickering laced with sexual tension. 

“I just think that you and James are the perfect match,” She said.

“And I just think that you’ve lost it,” Lily replied good-naturedly. 

For all her protesting, Lily was thankful that Marlene decided not to comment on the blush at her cheeks as she reached to open the door to the bridal shop.

Stepping into the store was like walking into another world. The walls were lined with gowns and things that sparkled, somehow the noise of the street was completely blocked out, and Lily could have sworn the air was fresher as she walked around the store. As much as she loved her t-shirts, Lily felt as though her six-year-old self was bursting to run and play dress up in these dresses fit for princesses.

“Hi ladies! What can I do for you today?” The sales associate was a clearly fashionable middle age woman with silver hair and sparkling rings on almost every finger.

“We were just at lunch and wanted to stop by,” Marlene answered. 

“Oh and when’s the wedding date?”

At this, Marlene faltered- unprepared for a followup question.

“Next June,” Lily said brightly, covering up for her friend.

“Wonderful! Well go on upstairs. I’m the only one in here right now so just shout when you find something you want to try on. My name’s Clara.”

“Great thanks.”

Lily then discreetly grabbed Marlene’s elbow and pulled her upstairs only to stop when they’d reach the top. Rows upon rows of gorgeous gowns faced them with all their glittery, lacey goodness.

Marlene shot a mischievous look at Lily and the pair immediately started pouring over the dresses. Thirty minutes later found Lily in the dressing room in the most beautiful dress she had ever touched. She was able to get the back halfway done up, but needed Marlene’s help to finish tying it up. So she walked out to the sitting room where Marlene was scrolling through something on her phone.

“Hey Mar do me up?”

Marlene looked up and the phone slipped through her fingers.

“Oh my god Lil that dress is stunning!”

Lily’s smile grew even wider. “Right? I’m obsessed. I feel like a princess.”

“You look like one!” Marlene agreed as she tied up the ribbons in the back. The dress was covered in lace that seemed to shimmer, and the skirt seemed to make Lily float when she walked.

“Marlene there’s a mermaid one in there that you’ve got to put on next.”

“Don’t have to ask me twice!”

Lily couldn’t stop swaying in the dress or admiring the little details hidden all over it. “Gosh this almost makes me want to get married. Can’t I just wear a beautiful gown every day of my life?”

“If only. Maybe we should be wedding dress models. Then we could do this all the time.”

“I knew I was missing my true calling!” Lily joked.

The girls were so focused on admiring the dress that they didn’t hear the stairs creak behind them or Clara approach.

“Oh Lily that dress looks like it was made for you!” Clara came up next to Lily in the mirror.

Luckily Clara was focused on the dress or she would have seen the nervous look shared between Lily and Marlene. 

“Thank you! I’m absolutely in love with it,” Lily said, hiding her nerves at their scheme being caught. Clara seemed kind and she didn’t want her to find out they were playing dress up in her store.

“So who’s the lucky man?” Clara said, “I don’t think I ever asked you about your fiancé. How rude of me."

“Oh his name’s James!” Marlene interjected before Lily could reply. She met Lily’s glare with a sweet smile.

Clara looked over at Lily, waiting for her to gush over her beau. Lily cleared her throat when she saw the expectant look on Clara’s face, and covered her grimace with a fake lovesick smile.

“We go to school together and are starting our last year. He hasn’t proposed just yet, but we’ve talked about it enough and know that we want to do it the summer after we graduate so I just figured I’d pop by!"

“Of course of course. And how’d you two meet?” Clara took a seat next to Marlene on the couch next to the mirror, ready to swoon over a soon to be engaged couple.

Lily blushed as she thought of the real story behind her meeting James. 

It was the middle of her first year at university. Her roommate that first year had been a disaster. Most of the time, they operated on opposite schedules so Lily was spared having to spend too much time with her, but it wasn’t uncommon for Lily to be sexiled from her dorm at least every other week. 

On one such night, Lily had been studying for a chemistry exam with her lab partner and recent friend, Remus, and Lily realized she had been locked out of her room. Remus offered up his futon for the night so that Lily could sleep a little before their exam the next day. And it was there where she met James. She had been just about to fall asleep when a drunk James stumbled into the room. To his credit, he tried to be quiet, but James trying to be quiet is like an elephant trying to be small- impossible. 

Characteristic of their relationship, their first encounter consisted of an argument. James was suspicious of a stranger in his dorm in the middle of the night, and Lily was stressed and tired and had no patience for a noisy drunk. Remus ended up throwing pillows at them both, and introductions were made. 

“We met through a mutual friend our first year at uni. His roommate was my lab partner so I spent a lot of time studying in their room.” Lily decided to go with the shorthand explanation.

“Oh how cute! How did you two end up dating?”

Lily knew this was probably normal conversation for the shop owner but nonetheless was still annoyed at Clara’s interest.

“We just became friends and then realized we both had feelings for the other,” Lily tried to get away with an evasive answer. “You know how that sort of thing goes.”

“Of course. How sweet! What was your first date?” Clara asked, “You’ll have to forgive this old gossip, I just love stories about young couples falling in love. It’s half the reason I’m in the business!”

“Oh um we-“ Lily began, thinking fast. She thought back to one of the first times she and James had an actual conversation- one where they weren’t bickering or making sassy remarks to the other, but instead actually getting to know each other. 

It was the summer after their first year and their friends had planned a trip to the beach. Lily was meant to go until she came down with appendicitis the weekend before and so was forced to stay home, but everyone from the beach trip delayed their start by a day to come and keep her company for the afternoon. For some reason or other, she couldn’t remember now, James ended up staying after everyone else left and they talked, watched a movie, and realized how much they had in common, much to her surprise. 

“Well we were going to go for dinner, but I got appendicitis so James just came over and we spent the afternoon together.” Lily went with a version of some truth again, “Not your typical date, but it was a lot of fun.”

Clara’s smile almost made Lily not feel as bad about lying. Almost. 

“I almost forgot you got appendicitis,” Marlene added, “Didn’t Sirius bring you a bunch of encyclopedias-“

“With their appendixes torn out. Yes” Lily laughed at the memory and at the relief of talking about someone else besides James. “Sirius said he did it 'in solidarity for my loss’ or something like that”

Marlene only grinned and rolled her eyes.

“You’re not talking about Sirius Black are you?” Clara asked, sitting up a little straighter.

Something about the familiar way she said Sirius’ name made Lily’s stomach drop. 

“Yes!” Marlene answered before Lily could shake her head no. “We know him well, he’s good friends with James.”

This was quickly turning dangerous. Lily felt like she was watching a car crash about to happen and was powerless to stop it.

“Oh my, I wondered but wasn’t sure. Is your James the son of Euphemia Potter?” Clara asked.

Lily paused. Curses ran through her head. There was nothing- no way she could avoid this now. 

Marlene covered her stifled her laughter by pretending to cough.

She hadn’t dreamt anyone would recognize him, them being so far off campus. She didn’t even know if that was the name of his mother, but answered with a weak nod anyways because how could it not be.

“How exciting! I didn’t even know Jamey was seeing anyone. It has been a while since I’ve seen his mother. Oh dear. I must give her a call and let her know who just walked into my shop!” Clara stood up, excited to go downstairs to make the call to her old friend.

Lily’s heart plummeted to her stomach. Marlene was shaking with laughter. 

“Oh please don’t,” Lily said quickly. The smile on Clara’s face faltered and Lily thought quickly for an explanation, “I just-I don’t know if he’s told his parents our plans just yet and I don’t want to spoil it.”

“Of course dear,” Clara nodded, “I completely understand. I won’t say a word.”

“Thanks Clara,” Lily replied, “I think it’s about time we head out anyways! Marlene don’t you have something this afternoon?”

“What? Oh yeah. I do. Can’t miss it”

Lily smiled back at Clara. “I’ll just go change right now. It was lovely to meet you!”

“You as well Lily! And please come by again after he’s proposed so you can do some real shopping.” Clara winked at Lily, and it was all she could do not to grimace in response.

“Oh definitely!” Lily said and immediately turned to rush back into her clothes. “Mar, will you come help me out of this dress?”

“I’m coming right behind you.” Her friend reassured her.

As soon as they were safe in the dressing room, Lily turned her back to Marlene and lifted her hair so that the back could be unlaced. She chewed her lip and shifted from foot to foot.

“Quit moving would you?” Marlene said working at the dress. 

“Sorry,” Lily said, and then after a beat of silence, "I have to tell James."

“What” Marlene looked up sharply. She tapped Lily’s back signaling that the laces were undone.

"There’s no way Clara keeps a secret,” Lily said while pulling the dress delicately over her head. "I bet she’s calling right now."

Marlene shook her head. “No way, she said she wouldn’t."

Lily gave her friend a look. “Go run and say we left a purse downstairs and let me know what she’s doing now."

“Fine.” 

Marlene left Lily alone in the dressing room to finish getting back into her normal clothes. Lily changed and carefully replaced the wedding dress where they had found it on the rack, lingering a moment to admire it one last time.

Footsteps on the stairs announced Marlene’s return. “You have to tell James."

“Shit,” Lily closed her eyes, wishing the entire scenario away. She made a face at her friend, “This is your fault you know.”

“I will accept partial blame,” Marlene conceded as the two walked downstairs, making their way towards the exit. “But I don’t think it’s entirely my fault.”

“You’re the one who-“ Lily began before a jab in the ribs from Marlene made her realize that Clara, no longer on the phone, was standing by the front door to see them out. 

“It was so nice to meet you two!” Clara said, extending both hands towards Marlene and Lily. 

“You also!” Marlene replied for them both.

Lily managed a smile, still panicking about what a mess her afternoon had turned into. Trust something like this to happen to her. The two girls stepped outside into the August sunshine, and not a minute too soon. 

“Oh my god” Lily groaned, now able to speak freely, “What am I even going to say?” 

“Hey James I was trying on wedding dresses and let it slip that you were the groom and turns out the owner of the shop is best pals with your mum and on the phone with her right now?” Marlene suggested. 

Lily threw her a dirty look. “This is the worst thing I have ever had to do.”

Marlene rolled her eyes. “Come on. You’ve got to admit it’s a little funny.”

“Yeah for you,” Lily cried, “You’re not the one in the middle of it all!” Lily pulled her phone out of her purse and opened up the contacts. Her finger hovered over the name James Potter. "I don’t want to do this. Can’t you talk to him for me?"

“That would make no sense for me to tell him."

“Marlene please this is so embarrassing,” Lily pleaded.

"And it wouldn’t be if I did it?"

“You’re the one who said it was James!” Lily tried to guilt trip her friend. Anything to avoid having to make this call.

“No no no,” Marlene corrected her, “I only said that his name was James. You’re the one who told her all about James Potter. And besides-"

“Oh my god he’s calling me,” Lily held her phone like it was a bomb.

“What?” 

“James Potter is calling me right now. This is terrible. He knows. How could he know already?” Lily said, her voice getting higher and more anxious.

Marlene looked at her friend. “Are you going to pick up?"

Lily took a breath. “Yes,” she said determinedly. And yet, the muscles in her hands didn’t seem to be working because she continued to just stare at the vibrating phone in her hand. A moment passed. And then another. “I cant do this,” she said and quickly swiped to reject the call.

“Lily,” Marlene said, this time with a hint of exasperation in her voice. 

Lily just stared back at her friend. She looked like she was going to argue the point but her phone caught her attention once more when it starts vibrating again.

“He’s calling again.”

“You have to answer it,” Marlene encouraged her.

“I hate this,” Lily took a breath, and hit the green phone symbol. “Hello?"

“Why did my mother just yell at me in the middle of lunch for proposing to you without telling her first?” He sounded angry. This definitely wasn’t a good start. 

“Well technically you hadn’t proposed yet."

“Evans."

"I’m just saying!” Lily replied, “Not all your facts are right."

She could hear James groan. “Do you really hate me this much?"

“What?” Whatever she was expecting him to say, that was definitely not it. 

"My mother spent the last 5 minutes berating me for not telling her I was proposing to someone,” he said.

"James listen it’s all a huge misunderstanding,” Lily tried her best to sound apologetic.

"I think that’s pretty obvious at this point.” She could tell by the way he spoke that James was doing his best not to outright yell at her, which she appreciated.

"If you would just let me explain-"

But James’ control was starting to slip. "Oh yeah an explanation is going to make the conversation I just had disappear!”

"Well then why’d you bother to call anyways?"

"I don’t know Evans. I’d say maybe I’ve lost my mind but then I remember I haven’t been running around telling your family members that we’re engaged to be married!"

"I didn’t tell your mum! God I didn’t even know Clara was her friend! It was a complete accident and maybe if you’d shut up for five seconds you’d actually be able to listen for once in your life."

“Fine. Go ahead. I’m waiting for the best explanation I’ve ever heard. This should be good."

Lily huffed. "Marlene and I were at lunch and there’s a bridal shop next store. We decided to pop in to look around, maybe play dress up since it didn’t look too busy. The owner of the store, Clara, asked who my fiancé was since I was trying on the dresses, and since Marlene has that stupid theory about you and me she said your name."

"Just your first name!” Marlene called into the phone before Lily could push her away.

“Anyways,” Lily continued, “The store owner started asking me about you so I made up some story and accidentally mentioned Sirius. She recognized the name and realized I was talking about you and rushed off to call your mum as they’re good friends or something. It was a complete accident and I did not mean to get you yelled at or cause family drama and I’m sorry ok?” 

"Wait what theory does Marlene have?"

Lily was taken aback at his response. "That’s what stuck out to you from all that?"

"Well I have a few questions and things to yell at you for, but that was first on the list."

"Honestly I’m surprised she hasn’t told you yet,” Lily made a face at Marlene, "She’s been on me about this for years. She thinks we ought to date or should have started dating years ago but were just too dense to realize it."

“Oh,” was all that came from James. 

He probably didn’t believe her when she said it was Marlene’s theory. He probably thought she was telling all their friends how they were perfect for each other. And now it was going to make things super weird between them. 

“Yeah,” Lily replied. “I told her you’ve never seen me like that though so don’t worry or anything. It’s just Marlene being Marlene." 

“But what about you?”

Lily paused at his question, confused at what he was asking. “What about me?"

“Have you ever thought of me like that?"

Lily looked around, suspicious this was a joke and he had someone here to tape her reaction. “Are you asking me if I’ve ever had feelings for you?"

"Yeah kinda,” came from James’ quiet voice at the other end of the line.

"I mean,” Lily debated over how honest to be. But what more did she have to lose? She ran a nervous hand through her hair before she replied, "Yeah I guess I did back when we first met. But I never thought you were interested so I got past them so we could be friends.”

“Oh.”

Lily regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. First the wedding dress thing and now she’s confessing her feelings to James? And all he says back is oh? This was turning into the worst afternoon of her life.

“Yeah. Anyways I’m sorry about-"

“-its not true you know.” James cut into her apology.

Lily froze mid step in the oval she was pacing in the parking lot. “What?"

“Lil-“ Marlene was tapping her arm, "Clara’s coming back out."

Lily waved her friend away, breath caught in her throat at James’ words. "Wait James what were you saying?"

“What you said about me never-"

But Lily didn’t get to hear the rest of his sentence because Clara opened the door and was waving her down. "Lily! I’m on the phone with Euphemia right now and you’ll never guess where she is!"

"Oh lord,” Lily braced herself, "Hold on James. Clara just ran back out.” She pulled the phone slightly away from her ear so that she could respond to Clara. “Where is that?"

"She’s at Tupelo’s, just two streets over for lunch! She insists that you join her.” Clara called back.  
Marlene's jaw dropped. Lily smiled quickly, wishing with all her might that they had never walked into that dress shop. “Oh I couldn’t possibly, Marlene and I just ate."

"Evans what’s going on?” She could hear James ask from her phone.

"Just a mo’ James,” Lily said into the speaker, "Clara’s trying to get me to go to lunch with your mum."

"Lily she insists,” Clara continued.

"What right now?” James asked.

"Well it’s just that-“ Lily started to reply to Clara. 

“-Lily don’t you dare come to lunch with us I am not sitting through that."

“Nonsense,” Clara waved away Lily’s protests like a fly, "Lily she won’t take no for an answer. It’s a 5 minute walk why don’t you just pop over."

"Say no,” James pleaded with her through the phone, "Lily say no. I’m begging you."

But Lily couldn’t see any way out of this. "Well alright,” she grudgingly replied to Clara.

“Wonderful!” Clara exclaimed, just before going back inside to finish her phone call.

“Fucking hell.” Lily heard James curse from the phone speaker.

Marlene had been silently watching the exchange, disbelief all over her face. "Lily I love you but you’re on your own with this one."

"Oh no I’m not Marlene McKinnon. You got me into this mess, so you’re sure as hell seeing it through with me.” Lily pointed a threatening finger at her friend before turning her attention back to the disaster of a phone call she was having with James.

"Lily the one thing I ask you after you’ve just got me yelled at and you can’t even do that.” 

"The woman wouldn’t take no for an answer! I’m just going to go and set the record straight it’ll be fine,” Lily replied, deciding it would just be best to come clean about the whole thing to Mrs. Potter, no matter how embarrassing. 

“No you’re not,” James replied.

“Excuse me? Why not?” 

"Because my mum is currently talking with the hostess about bringing a cake to the table and having an impromptu engagement celebration lunch right now.”

“How do you know that?” 

"Weren’t you listening? I’m at the damn restaurant with her!"

"Well stop her already! Tell her it’s not real!” Lily raised her voice to match James’.

"I can’t!"

"Why the hell not?"

“It’s-“ But James broke off here “Well it’s complicated."

"Complicated how,” Lily said through gritted teeth, with a feeling that things were about to go from bad to worse. 

"Complicated like she already thought we were dating,” James voice was thin, like he was already pleading with her not to yell.

But Lily still yelled. “What?!"

"I said complicated like she already-"

"No I heard what you said,” Lily stopped him, "What the hell?"

"Ok you don’t get to be angry with me. I have just as much right to-"

"No I do get to be angry with you!” She cut in, "I’m about to walk into an engagement party that you could have called off if you hadn’t been telling your mother that we were dating!"

"Well if you hadn’t used my name when you decided to play dress up!"

"It was Marlene!” Lily groaned, sufficiently exasperated at this point.

“Hey! Just his first name!” Marlene called out at being dragged into their conversation.

Lily took a breath with the hopes of more oxygen giving her more patience."Why does your mother think we’re dating, Potter?"

"Well remember that silent auction my family put on that you came to last year?” James began.

"The fancy one where I had to wear a sparkly dress and stepped on your toes while we danced?"

"Yes. See my mum thought I asked you as a date."

"But you didn’t,” Lily clarified.

"I know,” James said, "But she thought it was a date and since we hang out all the time she just thought we had started dating after that."

“But we didn’t,” Lily clarified once more.

"I know.” 

She could tell James was getting frustrated at having to repeat himself.

“So why didn’t you tell her we didn’t?” Lily followed up.

"Because she was always so happy about it and it’s not like she ever saw you, so I figured it was harmless."

“Harmless?” Lily laughed, "I’m about to have to go to an engagement lunch! That is not what I call harmless."

"This is your doing not mine,” James argued back.

"Are you kidding me? This is not my fault I-"

“Shit. Hey Lily, as much as I am loving this conversation, I’m being summoned back to the table.”

But Lily was not to be deterred. "I’m not done James Potter. I-"

James cut her off a second time. “Just tell me at lunch.” 

And the line went dead. 

Lily stared at her phone in shock. Then she turned to Marlene who had been piecing together the situation from the bits and pieces she heard of the phone call.

“He hung up. He just hung up!"

“Wait what’s going on? I did not catch the last half of that."

"His mum thinks we’ve been dating for a year. This lunch we’re walking into is about to be an engagement lunch party thing."

“What?” Marlene cried, "Why does his mum think you’re dating?"

"I went to some charity thing a year a go with him, and his mum thought it was a date and he never thought to correct her. The idiot."

“Oh my god,” Marlene was still in shock.

"I know,” Lily agreed with her overall sentiment, "I’m going to kill him."

Marlene on the other hand overcame her surprise and smiled at Lily. “This is going to be the best lunch ever."

"Don’t think I’ve forgotten your role in all this!” Lily replied as the pair started down the side walk towards the restaurant. 

"My role? What’ve I done?"

"You told Clara my fake fiancé was James!"

"I think we’re well beyond that,” Marlene said, linking arms with her friend, "Besides. I am coming with you to this disaster of a lunch so I think that makes up for it."

Lily fell silent as they walked. The sidewalk suddenly felt like walking the plank to her doom. "I hate everything.”

Seven short minutes later and Lily and Marlene were standing in the doorway to Tupelo’s. They had gotten here two minutes ago, but Lily insisted on waiting so that she could remember what her life was like before what she already decided was going to be the most horrible lunch ever.

"You ready?” Marlene asked her friend. 

“No."

"Well I can’t help you there."

“Fucking hell,” she said under her breath before opening the door and resigning herself to her fate.

They walked past the hostess after saying they were meeting someone, and into the restaurant. Lily scanned the room, looking for James and a woman who would be his mother when Marlene nudged her with her elbow. 

“They’re over there- back to the right.”

And as soon as Marlene finished spotting them out to Lily, she caught the eye of James’ mother who immediately stood up and waved them over.

“Lily!” She said, just before enveloping her in a hug, "Oh I’m so happy you could make it!"

"Oh Mrs. Potter please-"

"Nonsense call me Euphemia dear.” She said, letting Lily go and turning towards the other, “And this must be Marlene? James mentioned you might join us too."

At this, James stood up from his seat to greet the two of them. 

"So James mentioned that did he?” Lily said.

Euphemia must have noticed Lily’s clipped tone because she smiled sympathetically at her. “I know I wish he had told me about the engagement plans sooner but at least he didn’t propose without bringing me into the loop!”

With Euphemia's statement, Lily was reminded of her role in all this mess and checked her anger slightly. She met James’ eyes and pushed a smile onto her face. 

“James."

“Lily."

She stepped forward to give her supposed boyfriend a hug and had the sudden desire to laugh at the mess that they created. When they pulled away, James smile matched hers- similar thoughts seemingly running through his mind. The argument from the phone call had been born out of stress, and now that they were both facing the same challenge James became her ally and her friend again. 

"Mum do you mind if Lily and I go have a word about something really quickly?” James asked, keeping an arm wrapped around Lily.

"Well let’s sit and order first,” Euphemia decided, moving back towards the table, “then you two lovebirds can run off."

"Really it’ll only be a second,” James’ arm on her shoulder tightened slightly. Lily knew he was trying to talk to her so they could plan a way out of this, but with no chance to talk it seemed they would be winging it.

But Euphemia silenced her son. "I promise it can wait James."

Lily looked up at James, her eyes surely mimicking the slightly panicked look in his. She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile as they sat down at the table together. She caught Marlene’s eye who seemed to be enjoying herself just watching the scenario play out.

Euphemia took a sip of her water. "I remember the first time James mentioned you. Oh it was years ago but I remember it clear as day. I had never seen him so lovesick.”

James face flushed red. Lily cut him an amused look.

“Years ago?” Marlene, with a mischievous look in her eye, encouraged Euphemia to continue, “do go on!”

“Well James had told me about some girls before, but I knew Lily was special because it was the first time he had ever asked me for advice about a girl before. The first time I’d seen him really nervous about asking someone out.” 

“Mum please we don’t have to share-“ James tried to cut the story short. 

“Oh stop getting embarrassed,” Euphemia teased, “You’re already dating the girl, you don’t have to hide that you like her.”

Lily looked at James curiously, a smile almost coming out. He looked trapped- he couldn’t argue and say that they weren’t dating but he clearly didn’t want his mother to continue with whatever story she was about to tell. He looked at Lily helplessly, before reaching for his water glass and taking a large sip.

Whatever Lily had expected to come of lunch, this was not it. If the end of the phone call had left her confused about James, this conversation was flipping everything she thought she knew on it’s head. Of course James would have to tell his mother about his fake girlfriend every once and a while to keep up the ruse, but the way Euphemia was talking did not match up with what James said she knew about Lily and his relationship. It seemed, rather, that she knew so much more. Even more than Lily, who thought up until today that she and James were always and only ever friends. 

“I remember it took me forever to even convince James to ask you out!” Euphemia continued.

“What?” Lily leaned forward in her chair, eager to hear more.

“He would talk about his school friends and go through pictures, and just something about how he talked about you- well I always told him that he ought to ask you to dinner,” Euphemia paused for a sip of her water, “You can imagine how excited I was when he brought you to the charity gala last year!”

Euphemia smiled over at Lily, clearly unaware that Lily was hearing all this information for the very first time. 

“And he always-“

“Oh Mum the waiter’s coming over, shouldn’t we order?” James cut her off, looking somewhat desperate to end the conversation.

“What? Oh yes!” Euphemia agreed and began telling her lunch order to the waiter.

Lily glanced down at the menu, deciding on an appetizer to order since she had just had lunch an hour ago. She could feel James bouncing his leg underneath the table, clearly ready to order and be able to talk to Lily alone about the situation they had found themselves in. 

She was curious about what he had to say. Everything in her told her that this was just his mum being a mum. That they were just friends and she shouldn’t over analyze anything just yet. But somehow, the way Euphemia talked about them made her question what she thought she knew about her friendship with James. Lily had always insisted that James never thought of her like that. And that was most of the reason she never acted on her feelings- she assumed she’d get shot down and didn’t want to put herself through that. But what if what Euphemia said was true? 

But this didn’t match up with what she knew of James Potter. She needed to know more. And she needed to hear it from him. 

“Alright Mum I’m going to steal Lily away for a sec, if you don’t mind” James said once they all finished ordering.

“Oh yes I suppose” Euphemia gave the pair a knowing smile.

James stood up and reached out a hand to Lily. She followed him, hand in hand, through the restaurant out through the front door so they could talk in private. 

“James.” Lily began,

"Lily I can explain-"

"No let me go first,” Lily stopped him, determined to understand what was going on, “Why did your mum think that you asked me to the silent auction as a date?"

"She’s just old fashioned and you know how-"

“James,” Lily stopped him, silently asking for the truth.

"Alright. Fine,” James ran a nervous hand through his hair, "I had told her how I liked you and she had been bothering me about asking you to the gala so much that I relented and said I would. The truth is I did mean to ask you as a date but got so nervous that I chickened out. But since mum bothered me so much to bring you as a date that I never corrected her after and it just kind of snowballed from there."

"James I-“ Lily started, only to be stopped by James this time.

"No Lily now it’s my turn. On the phone. You said Marlene had a theory about us dating and that you had liked me for a bit after we met,” James took a breath and met her eyes, “Is that true?"

Everything in Lily was telling her to deny it, to make up a story to protect herself, to not be vulnerable. But she felt as though she owed James the truth this time. 

“Yes."

James break eye contact. Instead he took a step closer to her and asked her another question. “When did you stop?"

"I- it’s complicated really."

“Lily."

"I don’t really see how thats-“ Lily began again, hoping to avoid any more confessions.

“Lily,” James gave her a pleading look, like he needed to know the answer to his question.

"I don’t know James I always tried!” She finally gave in and burst, “But you always made it so hard. And I’d convince myself the feelings were gone but whenever we would hang out a lot I knew I couldn’t.. And now I know that you liked me all this time I just-"

"When did you stop having feelings for me Lily?” James asked the question once more.

But she couldn’t answer. Because the truth was that she had never truly gotten over her feelings. She convinced herself that James would never see her as more than a friend because that was easier to believe than the idea that he might feel the same way. The gala that he asked her to as a friend had been the final straw- the thing that made her think that he’d never see her as anything more than a friend. The gala and him asking her just as a friend had been the thing that made her decide to get over her crush once and for all. And now knowing that he had felt the same way all this time… She had half a mind to slap him for all the heartache he had caused her. So she took a step closer to him, balling up her fists in nervousness. 

And she kissed him. 

It was nervous and sloppy and she could tell it took James by surprise. But only for a second. After a second James was kissing her back and she was floating and smiling into him so much that she had to pull back just to make sure that this wasn’t a dream.

“I never really stopped. I tried so hard. But I could never stop liking you.” Even after the kiss, Lily felt nervous at her confession. But when she got the nerve to meet James’ eyes, the starstruck look she found in them cleared out any self-consciousness she felt in admitting her feelings.

James brought his hand to her check and smiled. “Lily ever since that weekend at the lake I’ve been done for. It’s always been you.”

The weekend at the lake. He had just been a friend of Remus’ to her back then. It was the middle of their first year at university and the first time Lily had really hung out with James. 

“That was like three years ago,” Lily said.

“I know and I-“

“You mean you liked me all that time and never did anything about it?” Lily half laughed half berated him.

“I never thought you liked me back! And to be fair I did invite you to the gala last year,” James argued back.

“Yeah I remember. You said something like ‘Hey Evans everyone else bailed on me, do you wanna go to this boring party just as friends with me as a friend?’” Lily attempted to drop her voice an octave to mimic James.

Instead of rising to her argument like he normally would, James only laughed and stepped closer to her. “I don’t know if it was quite like that.”

“It was worse.” Lily said, reaching her hand around to the back of his neck.

“If I agree with you, does that mean I get to kiss you?” James’ face was so close to hers that she could see the different shades of brown in his eyes, count the freckles on his cheeks.

Lily tilted her head slightly to the right and fought the smile forcing it’s way onto her face. “I’ll have to think about it.”

“Okay.” James said. Just before he leaned in to kiss her another time. 

And after a moment, a long moment, Lily broke the kiss and took half a step back, a grin on her face.

“You know, we should probably get back to your mother and Marlene”

James took half a step closer, his hands on her hips, "Or we could not."

“James,” Lily laughed and pressed a hand to his chest.

“Lily,” James ducked his head going for another kiss.

“I’m serious!” Lily smiled and turned her head away, "What are we going to tell her?"

James relented and answered her question instead of trying to kiss her again. “Nothing?"

“What?"

"No seriously what would we say? Hey we weren’t dating all last year when you thought we were but now we are please believe us this time?” James proposed.

"Well I wouldn’t word it like that,” Lily rolled her eyes.

“Oh and how would you?” James asked, knowing the answer already.

“We-“ Lily began before breaking off to try again, "Last year when you-"

"See?” James raised his eyebrows like an I-told-you-so.

"Well she think’s we’re about to be engaged!” Lily said back, "We have to at least set that straight."

"Ok fine we can say we’ve decided to date a little more before thinking about engagement?"

"Something like that,” Lily agreed, taking James’ offered hand as they were about to enter back into the restaurant. "This still feels weird."

"My mum thinks we’re dating, and we are!” James laughed, "What’s weird about that?"

Lily rolled her eyes but couldn’t fight the grin on her face. 

James kissed her cheek sweetly as he held open the door. "Come on Lil we’ve got an engagement cake to eat."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this lil guy. It was born out of my friend and I having a similar afternoon (although not as traumatic) and me thinking 'wow this would be a great idea for a fic'. And here we are. Let me know what ya think.
> 
> Come say hey on tumblr, I'm es-bee. I'm back from a recent hiatus and am starved for communication so come talk to me!!
> 
> And that's all I got. Thanks for reading! I love comments more than I love peanut butter and oreos!


End file.
